


Fanfic Land

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Dean Reads Fanfiction, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Romance, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Dean Winchester gives a nod to International Fanworks Day. Sam is amused and encouraging, and luckily Gabriel is nowhere to be found... for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy _International Fanworks Day 2017_ everyone!

 

“Did you know that the Archive of Our Own is celebrating International Fanworks Day?”

Sam looked up from the thick-ass book he was reading, one with a conspicuously blank cover. Not that Dean really wanted to know what he was reading; the last time he’d made that mistake he hadn’t been sure Sam was entirely sane. Pushing his dying interest in Sam’s reading life aside, Dean realized the startled glance he received seemed more forced and curious than bewildered. Dean figured Sam was either trying to cover his tracks, knowing _exactly_ what he was talking about, or that he was way too engrossed in what he was reading - per usual - and that Dean’s random question had just caught him off guard.

Either way, Dean had zero chance of backtracking. “What?”

Dean cleared his throat and gave his attention back toward the screen. “Yeah.” He clicked on a link and was sucked in again, which never happened unless he was mesmerized by a new addition to his favorite site: Busty Asian Beauties. “Huh... What’s a fanwork anyway? Is it like that fan fic thing?” Because Sam had already proved _years_ prior that he had vastly more knowledge than Dean in anything and everything internet related, even the obscure, geeky stuff. _Especially_ the obscure, geeky stuff. 

“Dude,” Sam chuckled. His voice had come from halfway across the room, which Dean decided to take as a good sign.  He almost jumped at the sound of a book closing, tensed when he realized Sam was probably set to move closer. He ignored that half-fear and half-completely unexplainable hope, scanning the page even though most of it was mumbo jumbo to him and the rest of it… _weird_ , to say the very least. “Are you reading fan fiction again?”

He glanced over guiltily to see his brother - sprawled out with those long legs of his taking up most of the bed - give him a dramatic eye-roll, like Dean was supposed to be researching and he was doing this, whatever _this_ was. Lurking… is that what they called it? Fan ficcing? Not that Dean was writing any of it, just reading, not even reading it but skimming. Browsing. Whatever.

Dean shot him a look of outrage. “What do you mean by _again_?”

“I taught you how to clear your browser history a dozen times, D. And I’ve watched you do it too.”

Now see, this is why Dean shouldn’t have to worry about all this internet crap, even now while he’s _sorta_ used to it. Enough to waste a day looking up mindless crap anyway. And okay, so maybe Dean was _hoping_ Gabriel would steal his computer and also hoping that he would scan its browser history and, yes, also hoping that the archangel would pick up a few ideas. After all, Sam didn’t need to know that Dean had created an account with the site just to bookmark stuff with his kinks, piling yet another hope on top of his wishful thinking sundae that Gabriel would find his list of bookmarks too.

Okay... so maybe it was a lot to wish for, and Gabriel wasn’t too keen on picking up on prayers, even Dean’s, but maybe Gabriel would get bored one day and surf the web and hopefully he’d be able to figure out that those bookmarks were Dean’s and _not_ Sam’s, because that would be awkward as hell.

“Dean? Dean! You went off into fanfic land again. Confusing reality with porn? You know, bro, if you want something then you should just ask Gabriel. Or hint at it. Or something.”

The eldest and therefore far more experienced Winchester turned completely around in the cheap, back-assaulting motel chair. “Have you met the guy, Sam? Freakin’ archangel and all? Guy who does whatever the hell he wants to do whenever he wants to do it?” Yep, Gabriel in a nutshell. Jeez, the guy didn’t even stop by when Dean _politely_ asked him to, let alone when he wanted to give Gabriel some pointers about their minuscule sex life.

Not that Gabriel was vanilla, but for a guy who bragged to be a sex god in one of his many hidden lives and one who took offense at any hint of boredom, the trickster slash archangel was definitely less eager and experimental than Dean in the bedroom, or the kitchen, or _wherever_. 

Sam shot him a mildly sympathetic look. “Then why are you with him, Dean? I mean, if he's not willing to take your needs or your fantasies or whatever into consideration, then I don’t think you should be with him. And before you start, this isn’t about me knowing beyond a doubt that Gabriel isn’t good for you.” Good, because Sam had gone there not just once but _dozens_ of times before. His brother gave him a look as if Dean had actually interrupted him, which he hadn’t, thank you very much. “This is _me_ telling _you_ that you need to figure out what you want, and then you need to tell him. That’s what a healthy relationship is, Dean.”

Advice from Sam Winchester: the king of unhealthy relationships.

But he wasn’t set on getting Sam all riled up now. It would totally kill the awesome mood Dean had been having all morning. The one that was getting shot down now by all this anxiety that his brother was only amplifying.

“Yeah, well, when’s the last time you’ve ever seen me do something healthy?”

“When not doing it would kill you,” Sam admitted. Even that, for Dean, for _both_ of them really, had become an inviable notion. “But please… don’t let it get to that point.”

_Or please don_ _’t let it get to the point where I’m so pent up that I either bully Gabriel into serving me or take my frustrations out on the furniture._

Then again, not all the stuff Dean read was porn. Some of it was this girly stuff called fluff, or the really sugary crap that made Dean want to bang his head against a wall that was called sap or something. Though Dean didn’t get what tree sap had to do with him getting hurt or having a nightmare and Gabriel making it better by tucking him in and calling Dean _baby_ and _sweetheart_ and even _sugarplum_ , all things which never actually happened in real life but still... Dean kinda got hooked on those things too.

Not that Sam needed to know about that, not that he needed to know that Dean was going soft, becoming one of those die-hard fanchicks or whatever they called them. What Sam didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe if Sam shipped his own brother with Gabriel then it would be different, but shouldn’t it be shipped _off_? And what the hell did ships have to do with anything?

All these terms made Dean’s head hurt.

“Regardless, he’s going to find out about it sooner or later. He probably already knows.” Sam turned back to his book before he could receive Dean’s murderous glare. 

Even if Gabriel didn’t know, he would bleed Dean dry if he withheld this information much longer. Dean’s perfectly healthy libido wouldn’t stand for that sort of withdrawal anyway... well, at least not _super_ long term.

“Hey, kiddo!” Gabriel decided right then and there to pop in, sticking his head around Dean’s shoulder to ogle at the screen and shooting the traumatized yet also sorta excited Winchester a grin that possessed a thousand naughty ideas. “Read anything interesting today?”

Dean groaned and face-planted on the keyboard. He refused to look at his little brother when he mumbled into the keys, “Don’t say it, Sam.”

Sam laughed. “Told you so, dude,” and he fled while he still could, leaving Dean entirely at an archangel’s mercy.

**FIN**


End file.
